Pink Marimo II: Momomo Momomomo
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: This fic was done solely for that title and pun.


"This time, you're bathing by yourself!" Yelled an angry Kin'emon to his son, Momonosuke. "But, O'Nami and Robin…" 

"Shut up!" He shut the door. Momo began to cry. "I wanted to nuzzle into O'Nami's huge, bouncy chest…" The steam from the bath grew thick. "Now I can't even see," He said, looking around. "Wait, If I can't swim due to eating that fruit, then…" He backed away.

"FATHER, GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO DROWN!"

"What? What's the matter?" It was Zoro.

"I can't swim!"

"Right, the devil fruit." He came in. "Alright, I'll help you out, kid." Zoro came in the bathroom. "This steam is thick…" His eyes widened. "No, not this again!"

"What, Zoro-Domo?"

"The last time the steam was this thick, I…" The bathroom was barely visible. "I'm scared…" "Don't worry, it isn't harmful, but we got a situation on our hands when it clears up."

"Like what?" Momo asked.

"There was this girl, and she-"

"A girl?! Did she have big boobs?"

"Well, she had two big...whatever those were, on her head." Momo's face flared up. "I can't wait to see who she is!" He thought. The steam cleared up, this time, the bathroom being in a pink flourish. "Oh great." Zoro took off his clothes.

"Zoro-Domo, your battle scars are amazing!" Momo said, in awe. "Yeah, I got some here and there," He replied, smiling. The door across the bathroom began to open.

"Oh, here she comes." It was actually a blonde girl with buns in her hair. "What the-who the hell are you?" Momo's eyes flared. "She's beautiful! The blonde girl stood there, silent.

Then she went back outside."I guess she doesn't know." Zoro said. "Let's get you and me cleaned up and get out of here before-"

"What, what is it Usagi," A voice said. "Oh, that's her." The door opened and it was the pink-haired girl from the last story. "Oh, it's Mr. Marimo!" She said. "And…who are you?"

"Hm! I am Momonosuke! The man who will become the Shogun of Wano!" The girl looked at him and laughed. "Well, some man you are!" He looked down and glared at her. "A man is never ashamed of his manhood. You girl, are not worthy to be in my presence!" She made a face. The blonde girl from before peeked inside.

"Umm, Chibi-Usa?" Momo's face flared.

"You, blonde girl!" He pointed. "Uhh, me?"

"Yes, I require assistance with my bath." Zoro grabbed him and threw him in the tub. "Do it yourself, brat."

"What is he doing in our tub?" The blonde asked, scared. "He's a big idiot, don't worry about him."

"I'm no idiot, fairy floss!"

"Fairy floss!? You…you…

Scarecrow! There was a moment of silence. "That didn't make any sense."

"Get out of our bathroom!"

"Fine, we don't wanna be here, anyway! Zoro got out the tub. The blonde covered her face, but peeked anyway. "This guy's body…" Chibi-Usa pouted.

"You didn't get your back, did you?"

"Again with that!"

"You boys don't know how to clean yourselves! You never do!" Momo rose from the water. "You, vile girl are not allowed to talk to Zoro-Domo like that! Find the nearest blade and cut yourself open!"

"Easy, easy!" The blonde girl finally said. "If they mean no harm, let's help them out, Chibi-Usa." Momo jumped into her arms.

"Yes, assist me with my bath at once! I do not know how to clean my back properly…" He feigned. "Aw, what a cute boy!" Chibi-Usa pouted. "He isn't that cute."

"Neither are you, conehair." She blew a raspberry at the Pirate Hunter.

Later on, the four were bathing together. Naked. In the bathroom. "Usagi, switch with me," Chibi-Usa said. "Why?"

"I don't like him. He stinks!"

"But…I can't clean another man's back. Mamo-Chan would be devastated…"

"Oh, it is perfectly fine, O'Sagi," Momo said. "Zoro-Domo is a great man of great feats. It is an honor to even be near him let alone clean him off!"

"No, Not you. Mamo-Chan." Momo looked confused. "Her boyfriend."

"You have a…a…"

Chibi-Usa sneered. "A boyfriend. His name is Mamoru." Momonosuke looked broken and defeated. "She is already taken…" He sniffled. But then grew serious.

"Zoro-Domo! Switch at once! I cannot be with someone who is already branded."

"Branded?"

"You are already someone's wife, I cannot allow myself to have a woman betray her lover like that. Shame on you!"

"Hey wait a minute, Mamo-Chan and I aren't-"

"You, carrot-head! Come clean me off at once!"

"You clean yourself!"

"Zoro-Domo, make her come to me!" He sighed. "Well, I'd rather be with anyone but him." Chibi-Usa came to Momonosuke, and began cleaning his back. Usagi looked confused. "Uh, what should I do?"

"If you're not gonna clean Marimo-idiot off, then leave!" Usagi grew angry. "Fine, then!" She left, but went to touch Zoro's hair. "Wow, it's so poofy and sublime!" "Knock it off!" He yelled. She ran out the bathroom.

"Was she the one you were talking about back then?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, that was Usagi. She's an idiot. My name is Usagi, as well. But I go by Chibi-Usa." "What a stupid name, Chibi-Usa," Momonosuke said. "Your name is just as stupid, Momo-idiot!"

"Kill yourself." Chibi-Usa growled and dumped a bucket of water on his head. "It's cold! Agh! He transformed out of shock.

"Wha! What is that?!"

"He ate a devil fruit, it turns him into a dragon," Zoro answered. "What's a devil fruit?" Momonosuke looked at his reflection. "I don't know what it is, but I hate it! I can't control this stupid thing and I look stupid!"

"You're pink." Chibi-Usa said. "I like…pink." She grabbed his horns and touched his skin. "Wow, you're amazing!" "I am?" He looked confused.

"Of course I am! Even I can take misfortune and make something of it! That is my code!" "I guess being with an idiot like that, you'd have to." Zoro made a face, and then noticed something.

"Hey, if she's here, she has to get her back scrubbed as well, right?" "Hm? I already took a bath, I'm fine." "No, it's common courtesy to scratch one's back when yours has been scratched, right?" Momonosuke nodded. "Of course! It would be the honorable thing to do for a servant girl to show one's gratitude for her duty, of course!"

"Servant girl?!" "Now, now. Do not be humble. Accept my token of appreciation!" He wrapped around Chibi-Usa and began to scrub her back with his talons. "Too rough, too rough!" Momo stopped. "Oh, I did not mean to-" She was crying.

"You idiot! You knew what would happen if he did that!" She said to Zoro. "Consider that payback for last time!" Momonosuke wrapped around the Pirate Hunter and binded him.

"Zoro-Domo, you mustn't trick women like that!" He told him! "They are weak and cannot defend themselves! You owe Chibi-Domo an apology!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Get off my neck!" She stared at him. "You called me a woman…" He transformed back into a boy. "Yes, it is within Wano code that we protect those who cannot protect themselves. And we must always show respect to the fairer gender." Zoro smiled. "What a softie."

"I like you, Momo-Chan." Chibi-Usa said, smitten by his honor. "Thank you, but more importantly, your back is scarred. He cleaned her back, which had some slight scratches. She was blushing the whole time. "Zoro-Domo, how will we get home?" Momo asked.

Just like this. The steam grew heavy. "Oh, no. The last time this happened…" Chibi-Usa turned to Momonosuke and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Just cause. But I'm not weak!" She smiled. "Bye, Momo-Chan! Bye, Zoro-Marimo!"

"Good riddance, Rabbit!" He yelled.

Chibi-Usa came out the bathroom. "Are they gone," Usagi said. "Yep, they're gone. A black cat was around Usagi's legs. "I've been detecting some strange energy readings from that bathroom," She said. "What was the deal, anyway?"

"Nothing, just having some fun with my new friend, Momo-Chan."

"The girl from your class?"

"No, Momo-Chan!"

"Wait, Mamo-Chan's here?!"

"No, the dragon boy, Momo!"

"…Who?"

Back at the Sunny, Zoro and Momonosuke came out the bath. "You seem to be happy," He said. "Hm! I liked that girl, for some reason. From here on, I will bathe by myself in this bathroom!" He paused. "Though I will miss O'Nami and O'Robin's soft, bouncy-"

Zoro clocked him in the head.


End file.
